Pranking RBH
Really Big Hat has joined the chat. *4:35 Heartstar Hi, Emily *4:35 Really Big Hat ....Who's this? *But Hi:D *4:35 Heartstar A person *4:35 Really Big Hat * *Cool *I'm a person too *4:35 Invader Zeel Heyo RBH~ *4:35 Heartstar COOL *Hey, mind if I roll around on the ceiling with Liz for a while? *4:36 Really Big Hat ...How'd you know about Liz doing that...? *Okay, who is this? *4:37 Heartstar I know lots about you. *4:37 Really Big Hat ...O.O *4:37 Invader Zeel XDDD *4:37 Really Big Hat Zeel,who is this? *I'm so confused *4:37 Heartstar You're 15. You're female. You support BMO and Neptr. You likw Adventure Time. Liz has a chainsaw. You love RP-ing. *Like* *4:38 Really Big Hat .... *Wow *4:38 Heartstar Your first name is Emily but your middle and last name are unknown. *4:38 Really Big Hat ...Correct *4:38 Heartstar You're best friends with Hyper and Gia, yes? *4:39 Really Big Hat ..Yesh... *4:39 Heartstar But Hyper left and Gia is barely on anymore. *Correct? *4:39 Really Big Hat Yeah... *4:39 Heartstar You like MLP: FiM. *Your pony self's coat is orange. *Your pony self is a pegasus. *4:39 Really Big Hat This is just creepy *You're getting everything right *4:39 Heartstar Two of your OTPs are Rachel and Nigel, and Fanny and Paton (Correct me if I said that name wrong) *4:40 Really Big Hat It's Patton and yes *4:40 Heartstar You once "adopted" a KND Wiki and your old PnF character was a sue. *She was blonde if I'm correct *4:40 Really Big Hat Yeah... *4:41 Heartstar You honestly hate Conker to death and you are very aggressive if you need to be. *4:41 Really Big Hat Uh huh... *4:41 Heartstar Some of your OCs include Liz, Saf, Sol, and Sonny *Test *4:42 Really Big Hat Correct *4:43 Heartstar LAD.ZR (Leo and D.Zeel) is semi-canon in this fannon world and I believe it had to do with either a halfa locking them in a closet or hanging a mistletoe above them. *Leo is yours and D.Zeel is, of course, Amber's. *4:43 Really Big Hat I think *4:43 Invader Zeel Yup *It was both *4:44 Heartstar Ah. *And where was I? *Oh yeah. *Invader-Mas has joined the chat. *4:44 Invader Zeel Heyo Sammeh *4:45 Invader-Mas Heyo~ *4:45 Really Big Hat Hi Sammy *4:45 Heartstar Some of your "Boys" or mental crushes, if I'm correct, are Jimmy, Danny, Manny and Timmy @RBH *4:45 Really Big Hat I'm being stalked :3 *...Yesh *4:45 Invader Zeel XD *4:45 Invader-Mas XD *4:45 Heartstar And LMX has a crush on three of them. *I should know. *4:45 Invader Zeel CF *.... *XD *4:45 Invader-Mas XDD *4:45 Heartstar Well, two for suyre, possibly the third one *4:46 Really Big Hat ...Wait... *4:46 Heartstar Bingo. *4:46 Really Big Hat You're LMX aren't you...? *LKSJDFALKSDJFLK;S *mind blown* *4:46 Invader Zeel XDDDDDDDD *4:46 Heartstar HAHAHAHAHA *\ *4:46 Invader-Mas XDD *4:46 Really Big Hat LKSDAJFLAKSD *4:46 Heartstar I HAD YOU GOING THERE DIDN'T I!? *4:46 Really Big Hat YESH *4:46 Heartstar I AM AWESOME. *YOU ARE SO GULIBLE! *GULLIBLE* *LIKE FREDDY ON CLOWN DAY! *4:46 Invader-Mas XDDDD *4:46 Really Big Hat KLAJSDFSHUT UP *4:46 Heartstar OR SPENCER ON NAKED DAY AT CAMP *4:47 Really Big Hat XDD *4:47 Heartstar XDDD *HEY ZEEL *4:48 Invader Zeel Hm? *4:48 Heartstar THINK FAST *throws my Wiki at her face* http://warior-cats-roleplaying-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page *4:48 Invader Zeel WAA! *Is hit in face and falls over* *4:48 Heartstar Oop. *Invader-Mas has left the chat. *4:49 Invader Zeel Im fine~ *Raises up a white flag*